sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyarados
Gyarados (ギャラドス, Gyaradosu) is a dual-type Water/Flying-type Atrocious Pokémon that is the final evolved form of Magikarp when leveling it up at level 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Unshō Ishizuka (both English and Japanese) Gyarados is a large dragon Pokémon, resembling dragons seen in Chinese mythology. His serpentine body is mostly blue, but his underbelly and the spots along his body are yellow. He has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on his head and four white fins down his back. his mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, but bears some resemblance to that of his pre-evolution Magikarp. Like Magikarp, he has one barbel on both sides of his face. his pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Gyarados is rarely shown with his mouth closed. When Gyarados is forced to undergo evolution, he retains Magikarp's red coloring, leading to the phenomena of the Red Gyarados. his height is 21'04" and weight is 518.1 lbs. Gender differences A female has white barbels, while a male has blue. A Shiny male Gyarados will have red barbels. Special Abilities Like most dragon-like Pokémon, Gyarados' strength is mostly , causing it to rely more on physical attacks than special. It is one of the few Pokémon able to wield both Fire and Electric attacks. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Despite the strength of its fangs, it cannot learn the move Crunch and can only learn one of the elemental fang moves. Behavior This Pokémon bears little resemblance to its docile pre-evolution. Gyarados is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies. Once it has worked itself into a frenzy, it will not calm until everything around it is destroyed; this tendency is attributed to the dramatic structural changes its brain undergoes during evolution. It seems attracted to violence. During times of human conflict, Gyarados are said to appear, burning entire cities down to the ground. In addition, Gyarados are also notoriously difficult to tame even after they are captured by the Trainer, usually requiring an exceptional amount of work in taming it until it can become loyal and obedient to its Trainer. Habitat Gyarados usually live in large bodies of water, such as lakes and ponds or even seas and oceans. The Lake of Rage is the best known nesting area for Gyarados, and most famously, the red Gyarados, however, they are still quite rare even in the Lake of Rage, as they are seldom found in the wild. Diet Major appearances Misty's Gyarados obtained a Gyarados after passing the PIA test in Cerulean Blues. Prior to the test, Misty was terrified of Gyarados, but in order to pass the test, she had to overcome her fear of it. In the end, she calmed and kept the Gyarados. Red Gyarados Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence focused on a red Gyarados. It was on a destructive rampage until Lance captured it. This Gyarados appeared again in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends to stop the feuding of Groudon and Kyogre. Other A Gyarados appeared in Pokémon Shipwreck. James was frustrated with his Magikarp and kicked it into the water. That Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados out of anger and rage. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Groups of Gyarados were seen from within a submarine disguised as or styled after a Gyarados by Jessie, James, Jake, and Meowth in The Pi-Kahuna shortly before the onset of a massive, annual tidal wave celebrated by local surfers who were apparently not aware of the annual migration. According to James, the Gyarados gathered each year in this location to lay their eggs. Another Gyarados was used in A Crasher Course in Power!, under the ownership of Crasher Wake. Minor appearances Gyarados debuted in a cameo appearance in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was swimming by in a river thatAsh had jumped into to avoid being chased by a flock of Spearow. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Gyarados owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. Fergus attacked Mewtwo with Gyarados's Hyper Beam, but Mewtwo turned the attack back on it, knocking the Gyarados out. The Gyarados clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Before Mewtwo appeared, Ash commented that he had heard that Gyarados were hard to train. A Gyarados appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie since Team Rocket greedily used the wrecking ball to captured him with a Pokémon, "Pokémon in Love". A Gyarados appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Gyarados was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Gyarados appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as part of Brock's fantasy. A Gyarados made a brief appearance in Houndoom's Special Delivery where it splashed away Houndoom and Misty's Togepi. Two Gyarados appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. One was an inhabitant of Lake Lucid, while the other one was being treated by Nurse Joy for neck problems. A Gyarados also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Gyarados appeared in Dueling Heroes. Trinity used a Gyarados in her battle against Misty in the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. It reappeared in a flashback in Espeon, Not Included. Lance also owns a normal Gyarados, but not much is known about this one as its only appearance was in Marina's fantasy in The Legend of Thunder!. A Gyarados was one of the Pokémon living in Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. A Gyarados appeared in Gary's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Lola owns a Gyarados as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Four Gyarados appeared in The Search for the Legend where they were driven away by Silver's Salamence. A Gyarados made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Gyarados appeared in Sandshrew's Locker!. A Gyarados is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Gyarados blasted Team Rocket away in Strategy Begins at Home!. Another Gyarados makes an appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Nurse Joy had befriended a giant Magikarp that later evolved into Gyarados in The Joy of Pokémon. Despite Magikarp being giant, it was regular-sized as a Gyarados. Multiple Gyarados also appeared in Pokémon Heroes and The Power of One. The Magikarp that Dr. Quackenpoker had been observing evolved into Gyarados in The Wacky Watcher!. Pokédex entries Gyarados, Atrocious Pokémon. The evolved form of Magikarp. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon